botssfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Invaders 2002
This page is for a mostly graphical update of Space Invaders. You may be looking for Invaders 2002, which has several different types of invaders and power-ups, as well as four play modes of the arcade original. Space Invaders 2002 is a remake of the arcade game Space Invaders, with pretty much just an update in graphics and very few changes from the original. Gameplay As per Space Invaders usual, there is a large formation of invaders over the player’s laser base. The invaders march from one side of the screen to the other; once they reach a screen edge, they drop a notch closer to the player, dropping bombs all the while. If the player gets hit by a bomb they will lose a base and the game will end once all bases are destroyed or an invader lands on the ground. The player has four bunkers to take shelter behind for cover though, as well as they can earn an extra laser base with the completion of each level. A high-scoring U. F. O. also appears several times during a level. Differences from original There are only a few minor differences from the original game, mostly in regards to updated graphics (the bunkers are multi-colored), plus the invaders will explode in a fiery death when shot. The top row of invaders are worth 40 points, rather than 30, the player can earn multiple extra bases, rather than only one, the bunkers do not get refreshed after a completed wave, and the U. F. O. comes out not on a timed scale, but intermittently, and sometimes constantly, one right after the other. Controls *Move laser base–arrow keys (right/left) *Fire–spacebar Scoring *Bottom two row invaders–10 points each *Middle two row invaders–20 points *Top tow invaders–40 points *U. F. O.–50, 100, 150, 200, 250, or 300 points Trivia *Like with the similar-titled Invaders 2002 and Daymare Invaders, the U. F. O.s appear only from the right side of the screen and move left, never appearing from the left and moving right. *An onscreen thanks was given to Paul Neave, who was behind Space Invaders (Neave Games). Links *Play game *Click on the tabber below for a review. tab1= |-| Review= Review Eech. I really hate updates like this, where almost nothing was done to them. I just ran across this the other day when I was doing a search for Invaders 2002 so I could put up that page (a much more superior set of games there) when I saw a screenshot of this, going “oh, cool!” Wrong... Since there’s pretty much nothing to say other than it being Space Invaders, lets just sum up the few cool things about it: # The updated graphics, as the bunkers looking nice and the invaders blowing up in a fiery death is fairly neat. But it’s still the same ol’ invaders with barely a difference in gameplay. # Holding down the spacebar for rapid fire is nice, rather than having to press it with every single shot. # The U. F. O. coming out a lot (at times) can help rack up your score. And that’s pretty much it. The rest is a snore. And not having a pause feature is utterly ridiculous. 5/10 (review by Darrylb500) Category: PC BOTSS Category: Freeware BOTSS Category: Games Category:Reviews